Greene farm
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Georgia | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = "Bloodletting" }} The Greene farm is a fictional residence featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. It has appeared in both The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics and was also the central setting for season two of ''The Walking Dead'' television series on AMC. In the comic book series, the farm first appeared in The Walking Dead #10. In the TV series, it first appears in the episode "Bloodletting". Description The Greene farm is the property of the Greene family and is located somewhere in rural Georgia. The farm consists of a three-story manor house, a barn, pastures for cattle, a livery for horses and several cisterns. The property had been in the Green family for several generations. At the time of the zombie apocalypse, the patriarch of the household was Hershel Greene. He lived in the house with his daughters Maggie and Beth Greene as well as several ranch hands and/or friends named Patricia, Otis and Jimmy. Hershel's wife Annette was an early victim of the walker virus. Refusing to believe that these people were the dead suddenly returned to life, Hershel had Otis round up as many walkers as he could find, including family members, and locked them up inside a barn on the estate. Patricia would go out to the barn every morning and feed live chickens to the walkers. The Greene farm saw some unintended and unwelcome activity after Otis accidentally shot a young boy named Carl Grimes. Carl's father, Rick, was the leader of a group of survivors, who had made a long trek out of Atlanta. When Carl was shot, he was brought to the manor house where Hershel used his skills as a vet to nurse him back to health. Unfortunately, he required medical supplies that he simply did not have in order to save the boy's life. Otis, and a member of Rick's group named Shane Walsh, made a perilous trek to a high school to get the medical supplies they so sorely needed. They were set upon by a large group of walkers. Shane, who had injured his ankle, knew that he would not be able to survive unless the walkers had a distraction. He shot Otis in the leg so that the walkers would descend upon him, thus enabling Shane to escape with the drugs. When he returned to the farm house he lied about shooting Otis and led the others to believe that he had heroically sacrificed himself to get the drugs. Of the group, Dale Horvath was the only one who did not believe Shane's story. A funeral for Otis was held on the Greene farm. Hershel performed a reading and Otis' wife, Patricia, asked Shane to share his memories on Otis' final moments. Walking Dead: Save the Last OneWalking Dead: Cherokee Rose Hershel let Rick know in no uncertain terms that his people were welcome to stay while Carl was recuperating, but once he was better, he expected them to continue on their way. Rick tried his best to respect the older man's wishes, but after taking stock of their situation, pleaded with Hershel to reconsider. Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose Later, Dale asked Maggie Greene about the farm's water situation. She told him that they had five wells on the property and pointed to one of them that could possibly be used for drinking water. When they inspected the well however, the group found a bloated walker scrambling about in the muck inside. T-Dog suggested shooting it, but the others feared that the expulsion of internal bodily fluids might contaminate the water. Instead, they opted for hauling the creature out of the well by hand. They lowered Glenn Rhee down into the well to snare the walker with a rope. The anchor holding him aloft nearly broke and the group struggled to keep Glenn from dropping into the walker's clutches. Glenn managed to slip the rope over the walker's head, and the others pulled him to safety. As they hoisted the walker onto the lip of the cistern however, his abdomen tore in half, with the lower extremities dropping back into the well, making all of their efforts worthless. Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose Characters Residents * Annette Greene * Hershel Greene * Maggie Greene * Beth Greene * Josephine Greene * Shawn Greene * Patricia * Otis * Jimmy Guests * Rick Grimes * Lori Grimes * Carl Grimes * Shane Walsh * Daryl Dixon * Glenn Rhee * Carol Peletier * Andrea Walkers * Annette Greene * Bloated well walker * Shawn Greene * Sophia Peletier Prisoners * Randall Culver Notes & Trivia * The Greene farm also makes an appearance in The Walking Dead video game by Telltale Games. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Georgia